Ikyūgō
Ikyūgō (伊 - 九号 I - kyūgō), or Igo, is the twin brother of Ihachigō as well as a Lieutenant for the organization B.A.B.E.L.. He has been located in an unknown island far in the Pacific Ocean. His name has also been romanized as Ikyuugo, I-9, or I-#9. Appearance He looks like a ordinary dolphin, but he can speak. The numerals "009" appear on his dorsal fin. In the Boy Meets Queen arc, he appears in human form alongside Ihachigō, his twin and fellow esper. Personality Unlike his antisocial twin, Igo is a kind, helpful and the softer one of the dolphin sibing. Being the first to provide information of incoming dangers to Kyousuke to prevent it, which will become the main task of B.A.B.E.L. after war. It is also noticeable that I-9 had a prolonged argument with I-8 about whether to reveal influential incidents such as the demises of IJA esp corp and the Future. Nevertheless, by the time he meet The Children, he became more negative due to old ages, believe that his prediction including his death can't be reversed. He seems to be kind and loves to play with others. A period after Kaoru and Kōichi meet. He was founded by The Children after that they where been swimming in the pool. Taizō knows him and knows his personality the most. He is a medium, which relays the prediction that cost I-8's concentation. he is more focus on Telepathy but he can watch into the future. He only use his powers when he's getting feed by fish. History Ikyugo was an ordinary dolphin until he was captured by government scientists and experimented on. They wanted to see if they could turn ordinary animals into powerful Espers. Ikyugo ended up becoming a level 7 precog with Telepathy. Plot Normal Peoples Arc The arc starts with B.A.B.E.L heading to where Ikyūgō resides. This was for the purpose of preventing Ikyūgō's prediction of his own death, this was even more urgent due to the fact that his predictions are said to be 100% accurate. Upon seeing Koichi's optimism and belief on the children, he predicted the future for Kōichi, which must be prevented at all cost. Upon the day of the predicted death day, Ikyūgō had originally intended to die in a bid to protect Chief Taizo's life when a Normal had been placed on the ship to which the terrorists from the previous day were originally taken to be apprehended. Minamoto had foreseen this in the last second and had Aoi teleport himself on top of Ikyūgō during the moment of the shooting, to shield the Lieutenant from a potentially lethal attack. The Lieutenant bids Minamoto farewell as he descends to the bottom of the sea while wishing for him to prevent the future he had foreseen and saving his comrade. At the end of the episode, a dolphin is shown to jump from the sea. Implying that Ikyūgō may have survived the encounter. Abilities Precognition Ikyugo's visions of the future are always 100% accurate. He is so powerful that he was able to see nearly 80 years into the future. Telepathy He mainly uses this ability as a means of communication. Relationships Kōichi Minamoto Due to Minamoto's optimism and belief in the Children, he allowed Minamoto to see the future in the hope of preventing it. Taizō Kiritsubo He knows Taizō since the Pacific War event. He knows everything about Taizō, because they had been working together for a long time. Category:Characters Category:Level 7 Category:Esper Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B.A.B.E.L. Members Category:Precognition